Never Endless Cycle
by Megurashi Mono
Summary: cycle- it was monotonous, a series of events that keeps repeating again and again.. it continous and constant. it was tiring- just how like i would describe my life.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything...**

**AN: this is my second and still naruto fanfiction through i don't even know if my grammar was improving. english isn't my first language nor my second. just please free to correct me if there are some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

**Time: Unknown (Time between Konoha's Founding to First Shinobi War)**

**Location: Konohagakure no Sato**

* * *

The Sky was blue. The Trees are green. Animals were fascinating creatures. The Nature is beautiful. Nothing really beats the beauty and natural wonder of Mother Nature. Appreciation of Mother Nature is one my favorite hobbies.

The Scenery was great and the best.

Specially if you are in a secluded area and no one is here to bother you.

It was very peaceful and serene like de–

" Teisu! "

... Apparently not.

I rubbed my ears from the loud noise. It hurts, That voice is one of the things that i hate the most right now, The Figure of the person who was keep getting closer and closer. The black hair, tan skin and sharp eyes.

He is one of the most unlikeable existence that i encountered so far.

" ... Brother. "

He was looking down at my existence, glaring with his sharp eyes, arms cross to each other and his chin tilted up slightly.

" Teisu, didn't Father told that you aren't allowed to go Outside? "

Getting up from laying on the grass and patting my clothes, i answer my 'dearest' brother.

" Many, many times. "

" Then– "

" I just wanted to sleep here, it was only one of the things that i can do. "

Brother sharp eyes narrowed, I specially find it amusing when he scrutinize and find if I am lying or not.

" ...Still, you should already have enough time. You need to go back in the House now and just stay there. "

He started walking expecting to follow him like i usually does. Of course, I followed. Father isn't Lenient, he was strict and harsh just like the usual Fathers of this time. I wonder when would be the Tradition be broken. Even he can't harm his second son he can still forbid the servants to give me food.

" Teisu, you should worry about your condition. How could you become a Shinobi if you don't take care of your Body? "

" Nii-sama. How many times that I told you that it was Hopeless? "

Starving isn't fun, Including dying on starvation. Brother look at me irritated, why does he even want me to become a Shinobi?

" I have no plans on becoming a Shinobi this time. "

" This time? "

" It's nothing. Nii-sama, why do you and Father even want me to become a Shinobi? "

Ahh.. I slipped up. Sometimes I really can't help it.

" You would be wasting your intelligence if you didn't become a Shinobi. "

" I see. "

" Specially you are already fluent in speaking even you are just a 3 year old. "

" Thank you for the Compliment, Nii-sama. "

" ...I was stating the Fact, you shouldn't waste your time and bring honor to the Clan. "

I stopped walking for a second, gazing at my Brother's back. It was one of the reasons why I hate you brother, not considering what horrible man would you become in the Future.

" Teisu, I can't hear your footsteps. Don't you dare to go back in the Forest. "

He didn't even look back and make sure that I was okay.

Again... This was a Horrible life.

" I would not dare... Nii-sama. "

* * *

**Teisu: 5 years Old**

I didn't know that the Clouds would weep for him. I could only open my eyes slowly, vision not clear and listened with the pitter and patter of the rain in our House.

Such a Coincidence, to have a pounding headache and fever at this time. Brother must be sad that he was gone now. A hard future would gladly welcome him. To become a Clan Head at such a young age. Would it be still can called a Clan when there is only two members remaining?

Hmmmm... Well the Uchiha and Uzumaki was still a Clan in the future even it has only two or one members remaining.

Still that assigned Servant that would take care of me? Where is she? Don't tell me that just because Father is now dead.. She can't see any prospect on serving our humble and really minor clan anymore.

" Nii-sama... "

I hate feeling weak and sick. I would gladly welcome the heat and thrill of the battle instead of the Chilling coldness and dread of illness.

" Please..come home. "

* * *

One month has passed since Father's Funeral. His death was untimely and arrived at a wrong time. We are still young for him to leave us, along with the other clan members. The Servants started leaving the House one by one. Brother didn't stop them, They can't really see the Prospect or Beautiful Future of this clan. I think Brother hasn't stopped them because he can't afford to pay them. Our Clan expenses, even it was only the two of us must be scarce.

" Nii-sama, let's eat. "

Brother look up from the files and look at me. We got out from Father's former office, that now belongs to him. His eye's has traces of bags and he looks really tired. We arrived at the Dining room and took a seat facing each other.

" Thanks for the Food. "

I brought my two hands together before digging in.

" Teisu, I didn't know that you would have a God to believe and worship. "

" I don't have any Nii-sama. "

With the raise eyebrows, he was telling that he doesn't believe me. Our Family doesn't believe in God, just like mostly of the Shinobi in Konohagakure no Sato.

" I just know some of them.. "

" Some? "

I was telling the truth. I know many Gods from those myths from my previous world and fictions.

" Otsusuki.. Hagoromo and Hamura are Half Gods or Aliens.. Then their Mother... Kaguya. "

Brother stared at me.

" Are you alright? "

" I'm fine, Nii-sama. "

Brother took a bite in one of the dishes that I have prepared.

" The Food was delicious as always. "

" I'm glad that the food was passable for your taste buds, Nii-sama. "

" I expect that you would strive in improving the taste. "

"... absolutely. "

" Good. "

Brother hummed and continued eating. His hand was flawless and elegant as always, showing his mastery on using the chopsticks. He would smirk whenever I would make a mess in picking up the dishes properly.

As always his Character is hateable.

It took a lot of time for me to improve my pitiable and poisonous cooking skills. What did he think my cooking skills are? Did he think that my food would bring him to Heaven? Or bring him into Orgasm?

I just want to say that we aren't in Shokugeki no Soma.

* * *

**Teisu: 7 years old**

" Nice to meet you, Brother's Teammates. "

" Da-chan! You're unfair! How come you didn't tell us you have a Little Brother?! "

Brother ignored him. He merely glance at his teammate before facing me.

" Welcome home, Nii-sama. "

" Teisu. "

" I already prepared the Dishes. "

Brother nodded before walking inside the House, not once glancing back at me ... As always.

" Good. "

" The hell is that? "

" Uchiha-san can you please don't use your crude language? "

" Sorry, but.. can't you please call me Uchiha-san? There is so many of us here in Konoha! Kagami is fine! "

" Got it. Then Akimichi-san? "

" I would also like to be called by my first name. "

" Torifu.."

They both smiled and followed me inside the House. The dishes are already prepared on the table and Brother was waiting for us. He has already informed me before of his invitation of his Teammates so there is enough food and dishes on the table.

" What did you take so long? "

" I'm sorry, Nii-sama. "

" Wow! Da-chan, the Food looks delicious! "

Torifu nodded and instantly took a seat.

" They don't look delicious... It was really tasty. "

Later Kagami and Torifu reluctantly waved goodbye to us. Kagami and Torifu were crying saying the Food was really delicious. Brother just frowned and glared at them kicking them out on the house no matter how much they beg at him to eat more food.

" Is my food is up to your taste Nii-sama? "

" .. Still not. "

" Liar. "

Brother glared at me but I was surprised when two hands tightened on my waist and a head leaning on my shoulder.

" I wouldn't forgive you. "

Even how many times I have spent living... and growing up, I can't still understand Brother.

Brother push me away after that...

I am certain that this is one of the Confusing times.


End file.
